


Jeremy Heere and Jakey's D

by Somethingsomethinghomogeneous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Daddy Kink, Dom Jake, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Please Kill Me, Post-Squip, Rough Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, theyre 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingsomethinghomogeneous/pseuds/Somethingsomethinghomogeneous
Summary: PartyPiningConfessionsFuckingNothing more needs to be saidTHIS WAS ACCIDENTALLY POSTED, BOOKMARK TO SEE THE FINAL PRODUCT IF YOU WANT





	Jeremy Heere and Jakey's D

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch fuck me up, Deere/Dillinjer smut is my jam

Parties weren't really Jeremy's style, too many people, too much noise, way too many drunk people thinking they can sing (which was hilarious but very annoying) , and worst of all, the source of almost all the parties (well, all the ones he was invited to anyway) was none other than party animal Jake Dillinger.

Jake Dillinger, aka Jakey D, aka the king of the sbrarros, aka a guy that he's kind of into. 

Of course, Jeremy could just not go to the wild man's parties but Michael would never let that pass as long as he had breath in his lungs and RIch in his pants. That's how he got here, standing in the corner in the room nursing a solo cup of something, while Michael prattled on about Detroit: become human.

 

"All in all good concept overall and character ideas, bad execution by David cage but I'm not surprised" Michael finished taking another sip of his beer.

 

"Yo, Tall ass, Mikey, what's up" a loud unmistakably drunken lispy voice yells out. _uh oh, rich is coming which means jake isn't far behind,_ ~~~~Jeremy thought trying figure a quick escape plan-

 

"Jerry!"  _too late_. 

 

"H-hey J-Jake" Jeremy tried and failed to keep his voice steady, internally cringing as he heard his voice crack.

Jeremy felt his heartbeat speed up, he felt himself start sweating more, and to top it off he could barely look at jake without losing control of his face and smiling like the dumbass he was, but at least he could count on Michael to-

 

"We're gonna go make out in the bathroom, peace" Michael announced dragging away a confused but excited rich.

 

-leave him in his hour of need.

 

"Those guys are pretty good together, dontcha think Bromeo!" Jake asked elbowing Jeremy back to reality.

 

" _yeahtheyareprettygoodtogetherconsideringtheydolikealotofthesamenerdstuffnotthatthatstheonlyreasonthey-"_ oh God, he was doing it again, he was trying so fucking hard to not melt under Jakes beautiful brown eyes and trying to not reading so much into the nickname Jake just called him but alas this was not the case. Jeremy was just too weak to Jake muscled arms in his t-shirt and those tight jeans that make Jakes ass look absolutely to deadly.

 

"What!, I didn't hear you" Jake interrupts Jeremy's nervous speaking and sexual thoughts just in time too, Jeremy silently thanks god that the music is too loud for his Bisexual distress to be heard by the larger male.

 

"I uh I was saying-" Jeremy started again trying to speak calmly and collected but Jake interrupted again. 

 

"Actually you know what, c' mon lets go somewhere quieter," Jake said grabbing Jeremy's hand making him blush bright red, Jeremy didn't really know where Jake was taking him but he didn't care at the moment, he didn't even care enough to start over-analyzing why Jake would even wanna hear him speak. Jeremy just bit his lip and let the man drag him to where ever it was that was he wanted them to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake was trembling on the inside, he was chill on the outside but he was about to fall apart inside.

The reason Jake was such a mess was that he not only had a crush on loser-turned cool guy- turned cute dork, but worse Rich hand found out and told Michael, and to top it off he was about to drag Jeremy to a bedroom,  _A bedroom which for the next couple of hours is expected to be used for sex or vomiting (both if your into that he guessed)_ , all because he just wanted to hear Jeremy's cute voice.

this was not the first Jake put himself in rough spots for the sake of an attraction, but this was the first attraction that wasn't purely physically, Jesus he wishes this attraction was purely physical, cause then someone hotter could come along and Jake could bang them no harm no foul.

But nope, These feelings had  _feelings_ attached, so Jake doubted anyone he liked more would just walk by (He already tried looking). So here he was dragging Jeremy upstairs to confess before he lost his nerve and pussed out.

he got to a door and cracked it open and thanked his lucky stars that it was empty (the last thing he needed was Jeremy running off scared cause Jake lead them into some frisky couple gettin busy). He opened the door, flicked on the light and let Jeremy through first, hoping to gain some more planning time and figure out exactly what he was going to say.

Jake slowly stepped inside and closed the door, he could feel his heart beating in his ears as he walked up to Jeremy's anxious form sitting on the bed, his leg was bouncing up and down and he was biting his lip; probably weirded out that he and Jake were alone together. 

He sat down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from doing something dumb like bolting out of the room or vomiting (thanks to the alcohol and the butterflies in his stomach). Jake took one last breath and went to speak "hey Jere," he started to say and then he opened eyes and was greeted by a wide-eyed Jeremy looking like the poster boy for wet dreams.

His blue eyes sparkled liked diamonds in the lighting and his lips look so soft and plush, giving Jake's dirty mind delicious visions, visions of Jeremy on his knees with Jakes cock in his mouth, lips swollen and wet, eyes water as he tried to swallow it.

Jake felt heat rush to his face and blood rush to south at the thought of it Jeremy, on his knees, being an obedient little boy for Jake, so soft, so innocent, so fuc-

"Jake!" He heard Jeremy call out making him snap out of his horny stupor, He refocuses on a confused Jeremy and clears his throat. He awkwardly shifted trying to hide his incoming boner. 

"what-what were you about to say," Jeremy asked, his leg bouncing even faster now, making Jake a little anxious now. He took one last deep breath and tried his hardest to look Jeremy straight in his beautiful eyes and get this straight (or well, see how everything _pans_ out).

"I like you! " The words are yelled, the words he wants to say are out there breaking the silence, looming over them like a sword, but he wasn't the one who said them. he looks at Jeremy who's blushing red and covering his mouth, he looks positively queasy and the look in his eyes is one extreme fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _'Why did I do that, why did I do that, why did I do T H A T_ ' the words rang through Jeremy's head, and rightful so, He just admitted to his definitely  _straight_ friend, who Jeremy thought didn't even consider him as that much of a friend, that he liked him.

"what, wait am I drunk or..." Jake paused giving room for Jeremy to elaborate or take it back, which one he wanted Jeremy was unsure and so, downing the contents of his forgotten solo cup and taking a breath he doubled down.

"I like you, Jake, In a very homo way, and I know it weird cause we're not that close and you probably hate me cause I made you break your legs even worse and then you couldn't do track and-" He was cut off by a pair of lips being pushed against his own softly, he barely had time to enjoy it because  as soon as they came the lips were gone.

Jeremy opened his eyes not even noticing he had closed them, to see Jake incredibly close his face, his breath heating the small space between them and making Jeremy blush harder than he already was.

"I like you too, Jeremy, I really like you," Jake says smashing his lips back into Jeremy's, catching the anxious boy by surprise again but this time he kissed back. Jake kissed him softly, lazily moving his lips against the softer boy's, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Jeremy wraps his arms around Jake's neck precautiously and Jake notices the hesitation and pulls away slowly with one last chaste peck on the lips.

"Jeremy, Is this alright, Do you wanna slow down," Jake says slowly pulling back worried, Jeremy pulls him back closer so that his mouth is right next to Jake's ear and he slurs in a whisper "F-Faster is fine". 

Jake shivers from Jeremy's breath on his ear and pulls back slightly, still gripping Jeremy's waist tightly. "You'd be good at asmr Jere" he Jokes, beginning to place gentle kisses at Jeremy's neck. Jeremy tries to retort but Jake hits a sensitive spot and all that comes out is a soft and squeaky mangled moan, making Jake smirk into his neck and nip more at the spot. Jake lets his hands roam, specifically down Jeremy's too-tight jeans, he fumbles with the button partly because he was pleasantly buzzed and partly because Jeremy's jeans were locked up tighter than fort Knox. 

Seriously what the fuck is with those jeans, how the hell is Jeremy even alive wearing them, they should be cutting off airflow but whatever.

When he finally pulls the offending clothing off, he peaks Jeremy's underwear and laughs a little "Wow Jere, didn't take you for a tightie-whities guy" Jeremy blushes and covers his face "It-Its laundry day, there-there was nothing else" he stutters out, his face getting redder by the minute. Jake doesn't help because almost as soon as they reach his face he's pinning Jeremy's arms above his head.

A flustered Jeremy squeaks as he feels Jake's hands around his wrists and he's met with Jake's deviant smirk, "they're kinda cute baby" he starts kissing Jeremy's neck again, this time he's rougher, leaving marks that were gonna be on him for some weeks. 


End file.
